Hollow Child
by ShirosakiLaw
Summary: On a rainy day Ichigo died, but he was reborn as a hollow. In order to retain his memories he fed on hollows, only hollows. On his 16th year his memories began to fade, he tore his mask from his face and was reborn! Warning: Yaoi Oral Lemon. Harem Ichigo/Renji Ichigo/Chad
1. Chapter 1

**Hollow Child**

**Chapter 1**

On a rainy day Ichigo Kurosaki was walking home with his mother. He saw a girl who looked like she was about to jump, he raced to save her, not knowing the danger. This is the day Ichigo Kurosaki died. His mother would weep over the loss of her son.

However Ichigo Kurosaki was not gone from this world. His body reformed and a Hollow was born. Ichigo wandered for years feeding on Hollows that entered the Human World. He didn't feed on any souls except for Hollows. It became known to souls of a Hollow with orange hair protects the souls in the Human World.

Every night before Ichigo went to sleep, he was drawn to a certain house. He saw his mother and sisters, and his father. Seeing them made him feel alive, and more human. He held onto his memories of them. He had to grow and evolve as a Hollow in order to hang onto his memories.

Ichigo grew and grew until on his 16th birthday he felt his memories start to slip away. He screamed and howled. "No No No, I won't forget them. I won't!" Ichigo ripped his mask off and a massive wave of power was released.

Ichigo's hair was long to his waist, and his mask covered up 30% of his face. His Hollow Hole was in his chest. What was different was that he had two swords. After his rebirth as an Arrancar he passed out.

Urahara followed the massive release of spiritual pressure. He was shocked to see an Arrancar let alone realize who he was. "I wonder if I should tell Isshin about this?"

Deciding to figure it out later Urahara took Ichigo back to his shop. Ichigo stirred and slowly woke up. When he saw he was in a strange room he had never seen before he got defensive. '_What the hell is going on?_'

'_**Glad you are awake King.**_' Shirosaki spoke.

"Who's there?" Ichigo snapped out loud.

"Hello there Ichigo." Urahara said walking over to him.

"You know my name?" Ichigo asked his eyes softening. "Yes I do, and my name is Urahara." Ichigo looked Urahara over. "Mr. Geta-Boshi." He said and Urahara anime fell. Urahara laughed as he got back up. "You certainly are an interesting one Ichigo."

"So what do you want with me?" Ichigo said his eyes narrowing. "What I would like to do is help you. You are an Arrancar a Hollow who has removed his mask an attained Shinigami powers. However you are different from other Arrancar." Urahara got closer to Ichigo and pointed at his two Zanpakutō. "Normally Arrancar only have a sword for their release form but you have two." Urahara revealed his Zanpakutō. "Your other Zanpakutō seems to be more like a Shinigami's."

"So what does that mean?" Ichigo asked moving away from Urahara. "It means we can help each other out. Your Zanpakutō can help cleanse Hollows. If you go around dispatching the Hollows I can help you have a life as a human."

Ichigo was curious at this. "I have come up with a special Gigai candy. If you swallow it you will appear human and people can see you." Urahara said handing over the small red candy. "You will be able to use your powers but if you use your Cero the Gigai will break." Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"So I could see my family again, and all I have to do is dispatch any Hollows that attack the town." Ichigo looked at Urahara, he nodded. Ichigo clutched the red candy. "I'll do it."

"Great and don't worry I will set you up with a name so you can attend school and I will let you work in my shop." Ichigo stabbed the ground really close to Urahara's face. "Thanks but no thanks I appreciate the Gigai but I just want to see my family."

Ichigo stood up grabbing his Zanpakutōs and heading out. Urahara stopped him. "The Gigai will break after 24 hours of use that's a fact and I can make more, but you won't receive anymore unless you follow my rules. You will go to school and help out around my shop."

Ichigo growled and began releasing a massive amount of spiritual pressure. Urahara gulped and backed away. Tessai and Jinta ran up ready to attack Ichigo. Ichigo calmed down and sighed. "Fine, but that's as far as it goes, if you try to add more to your little list, I will sever this arrangement myself." Ichigo used Sonido and left Urahara's shop.

"Kisuke are you sure this is wise." Tessai asked. Urahara grinned. "Not at all but I have faith in him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hollow Child **

**Chapter 2: Family Reunion**

Ichigo Kurosaki an Arrancar held the red candy in his hand. '_Damn it why do I have to hesitate now._' Ichigo thought before tucking the candy in his black pants pocket. Ichigo slipped into his home and walked around. He saw the things that changed over the years. One thing he saw was a small shrine with his picture on it.

Ichigo wandered the house he smiled at the little things. He was happy to see so many pictures of his mother and sisters. He found Yuzu's room and entered it. '_She's grown so much._' He thought. He saw she had kicked off the blanket in her sleep he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her. She snuggled and smiled.

Ichigo chuckled and left the room just as he did he was tackled by Karin. "Who are you?" Karin said pointing a bat at Ichigo. Ichigo said nothing and Karin got a good look at his face. "Ichigo is that you?"

"Yeah it's me; you've grown up strong Karin."

Karin dropped the bat and hugged Ichigo. "I knew it, I knew you were still out there, I'm so glad you finally came back to us."

Karin began to poke him. "You much more tangible then the other ghosts I've seen."

"So you can see spirits too and tackle them apparently. What about Yuzu?"

"Dunno she wants too, but she hasn't told me about seeing any spirits."

Ichigo nodded. "So are you back for good, this isn't a short haunting thing and you'll pass on to the other side is it."

"You read too many ghost stories." Ichigo said with a laugh. "I'm here to stay I even have this." Ichigo pulled out the red candy. "This will let me live a normal human life even be seen by Yuzu and Mom."

"Hmm I think you should let me break the ice on that, you might scare the others if you suddenly show up flesh and blood."

Ichigo sighed. "I've waited a long time to see you guys again, I can wait a little longer."

Ichigo got up and started walking away. "Hey Ichigo." Ichigo turned. "Welcome home." Karin said with a smile. Ichigo smiled back and left.

Ichigo jumped from roof to roof, and then stopped. "I know your there Mibi show yourself."

A Hollow appeared it was smaller than an average hollow. Its mask was small it seemed to have no mouth. "You're as sharp as ever Ichigo-Sama. I see you enjoyed seeing your family again."

Ichigo's hand caught Mibi by his mask. Mibi began panicking. "Why are you here Mibi? Tell me or find another Hollow to protect you."

Mibi was a very special Hollow; he couldn't kill anyone or be hurt by anyone he feeds on Reishi, Ceros, or strong spiritual pressure. His abilities have gotten many Hollows wanting to kill him. Ichigo has helped him stay alive and in return Mibi has helped him learn about Hollow ways, and a little about Shinigami, etc.

"You told me to come contact you when Grand Fisher was on the move." Mibi said panicked. Ichigo let him go. "So that bastard is finally out of hiding. Good work Mibi." Ichigo released his spiritual pressure and Mibi fed on it.

"Ahh Ichigo-Sama's spiritual pressure is like a full course meal. Thank You Ichigo-Sama." Mibi nodded his head again and again.

"Keep up the good work Mibi, and stay out of trouble." Mibi bowed his head and flew off.

'_I swear I will kill Grand Fisher I swear it!_' Ichigo thought as his anger tinged Reishi leaked off him. Unfortunately for Ichigo this sent an alert to Soul Society. The level of the Reishi detected warranted two Shinigami dispatched.

Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki were sent to investigate. "What kind of Hollow warrants two Shinigami?" Renji growled. "The results were unknown, we just need to find it and dispatch it before it hurts anyone."

Renji and Rukia followed the Hell Butterfly and entered the Human World. Ichigo had already returned to Urahara's shop in his new Gigai. The Gigai candy masked Ichigo's spiritual pressure, Ichigo didn't want to stay with Urahara but he needed the Gigai.

Rukia and Renji searched for the source of the spiritual pressure but came up dry. "Damn it, are those idiots just messing with us."

"I'm going to contact Soul Society." Rukia pulled out her phone and dialed. She gasped as Captain Yamamoto answered.

"KUCHIKI RUKIA!"

"Yes sir!"

"Have you and Abarai Renji located the source of the rogue Reiatsu?"

"Not yet sir…It appears to have vanished or left the area."

"You two must locate it, you will be given a pass to remain in the Human World. We cannot allow such a dangerous source of Reiatsu to run free."

"Yes sir." Rukia said slightly scared. She closed the phone and looked at Renji. "It looks like we will remain here until we find the source of that Reiatsu."

Renji cursed and the two took off for a place to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hollow Child **

**Chapter 3: The first meeting**

—**Last Time—**

"I'm going to contact Soul Society." Rukia pulled out her phone and dialed. She gasped as Captain Yamamoto answered.

"KUCHIKI RUKIA!"

"Yes sir!"

"Have you and Abarai Renji located the source of the rogue Reiatsu?"

"Not yet sir…It appears to have vanished or left the area."

"You two must locate it, you will be given a pass to remain in the human world. We cannot allow such a dangerous source of Reiatsu to run free."

"Yes sir." Rukia said slightly scared. She closed the phone and looked at Renji. "It looks like we will remain here until we find the source of that Reiatsu."

Renji cursed and the two took off for a place to stay.

—**Now—**

Renji and Rukia arrived at Urahara's shop. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yes Urahara does give residence to Shinigamis, who are in need of long periods in the Human World…"

Rukia knocked on the door. "I don't know about this Rukia, this could be a problem…"

"Well since we have no money we can't afford lodging anywhere else…"

Urahara opened the door. "Ahh Rukia-Chan on a mission to slay some Hollows…"

"Yes Soul Society detected a very strong Hollow but it seems to have vanished…" Rukia said. Urahara hid his face behind his fan.

"Oh really you don't say…"

"Don't suppose you know anything about it…?" Renji asked. Rukia elbowed him. "Renji…"

"Sorry…"

"Well you are welcome to stay one night for free, we will work something out if you need to remain for a longer period…"

"Thank you Urahara-San…" Rukia and Renji entered the shop. "Oh man I could use a bath, do you mind Urahara…" Renji said. Urahara smiled.

"Not at all, it's down the hall last door on the left…" Renji went down the hall and passed Tessai as he came into the main room.

"Ichigo is getting ready to take his bath…"

"Oh my…" Urahara said getting nervous.

"Ichigo?" Rukia whispered.

"Oh well no matter I'll set you and Renji up with Gigai so you can conserve your strength." Rukia eyed the shop keeper and could tell something was off.

—**Down the hall—**

Renji found a basket he could place his clothing in. He stripped off his Shinigami robes and deposited his Zanpakutō. "Great a fresh bath will be great after patrolling…" Renji slung a towel over his shoulder and walked into the bathing room his soft cock bouncing as he walked. He froze as he saw a very naked orange haired male. Renji gulped as he stared at the beauty before him.

The orange haired male lifted up a bucket and dumped the water over his head. The now wet male stood up and turned around to stare at Renji. "Umm sorry didn't mean to walk in on you, umm Urahara didn't tell me you were back here…" Renji was blushing like mad and was sporting a massive hard on, not that he realized it.

Ichigo stared at the Shinigami. It was the first time he had ever seen one up close before. Mibi had told him about Shinigamis but seeing one up close was interesting. Ichigo moved over to Renji making the red haired Shinigami panic.

"Umm I'm really sorry…My name's Renji Abarai…" Renji said and tried to mask the embarrassment.

"My name is Ichigo…"

'_Ichigo…_' Renji thought and his cock twitched. '_Shit when did I get hard!_' Renji quickly tried to cover himself with his towel not that it did any good.

"No need to be shy, you walked in here with your dick hanging out now that I've seen it nice and hard no reason to be so shy…"

Ichigo purred as he made Renji drop his towel and grabbed the red head's arousal. Renji blushed and bucked into Ichigo's grasp. "I have no reason to be shy…" Renji spoke with a smirk.

"Hmm you do have a nice body, all the way to here." Ichigo said and started stroking Renji's hard cock.

"Ohhhhh…" Renji moaned and his cock started leaking. Ichigo caressed the tip and collected some of Renji's pre-cum. He brought the finger to his mouth and licked it. Renji blushed red and started stuttering. "Not a bad taste too…"

Ichigo kneeled down on Renji's discarded towel, and let his breath caress the heated length. "Oh fuck Ichigo…"

The orangette held Renji's hips and started lapping at the hard cock with his tongue. "Your cock head is such a nice color you must jerk off a lot…"

(a myth that the color of the head of the penis is a sign of use, darker the color the more used it is)

"No I don't…" Renji moaned out.

"Don't be embarrassed you're a healthy man…hmm you have such a perverted scent…" Ichigo sniffed at his crotch and Renji's mind swirled. '_OMG this guy is attacking with words!_'

Ichigo licked his way back to the tip and wrapped his lips around the head. Ichigo started to consume Renji's cock relaxing his throat and swallowing him down to the root with shocking ease. He buried his nose in Renji's red nest of hair and inhaled the musky scent.

"Fuck you're so good at this…" He laced his fingers in Ichigo's long orange hair.

Ichigo bobbed his head back and forth sucking Renji's cock. "Oh yes so good so good…" Renji moaned bucking his hips. '_I'm just going by instinct…_' The orangette brought a finger up to tease Renji's tight hole.

Renji gasped. "Hey I don't bottom…" Ichigo slipped a finger inside him. "Ahh hey I said ohh…"

'_You talk too much I can smell the uke in you…_' Ichigo thought and added a second finger. "Ahh please…" Ichigo worked his two fingers inside Renji's tight body, never once stopping the sucking of the red head's cock. "No please don't stir them inside me fuck it feels so weird…"

Renji was rocking back into Ichigo's teasing fingers. Ichigo responded by thrusting his fingers matching Renji rocking hips.

"No please it feels too good it's to much I'm gonna cum!" Ichigo fucked Renji's tight hole faster with his fingers. Smirking as he had the Shinigami chanting his name like a mantra. '_That's it __Shinigami__ give in and let me please you…_'

"ICHIGO!" Renji moaned as he came hard into Ichigo's awaiting mouth. Ichigo had pulled back to the head just in time to catch Renji's cum in his mouth. '_So this is a __Shinigami__ cum, tastes pretty good…_' Ichigo thought as he drank down the red head's release greedly.

Renji never had such a powerful stimulated release before and passed out basking in the after glow. "Not much stamina…" Ichigo said more as an observation than an insult. He carried Renji's body into the bath with ease. He held Renji in his lap and enjoyed the bath with the slumbering Shinigami. After relaxing awhile Ichigo washed Renji's body.

Once he was clean Ichigo carried him out of the bath. He put a temporary bath robe on him as well as himself and carried him bridal style. Rukia had come to check on Renji and she blushed as she saw the gorgeous orange haired male carry her friend away. '_Who is he…? What were they doing in there…?_'

Ichigo placed Renji in one of the spare rooms provided by Urahara. He laid him in bed and put a blanket over him. Renji remained in blissful sleep, but after the heavy release relaxing bath and the royal treatment from Ichigo who could blame him.

Ichigo placed a kiss to the males lips before pulling away and leaving Renji to dream. Rukia barely slept to lost in the thoughts of the man who looked like her former lieutenant and thoughts of her friend. Ichigo slept peacefully he was going to have to go to 'school' tomorrow he believed he needed sleep.

—**The next morning—**

Ichigo was the first one up. He was given the school uniform for the high school he would be attending. Urahara also gave him a cell phone to reach him should he be needed or need to get a new Gigai.

Ichigo left the shop and walked to school.

As the young male was walking he noticed something going down beneath a bridge. A group of guys were beating up a large male with dark hair. The man was well muscled Ichigo didn't understand why he wasn't fighting back.

He saw the group tie the male up and Ichigo noticed he had the same uniform on as he did. '_So he must be my classmate…_'

Ichigo got closer and saw one of them take the males pendant. "Give it back!" The male yelled, and tried to fight against his bonds. "Don't get smart with us brat…" One of them men pulled out a knife and held it against the bound teen's throat. Ichigo's body shook in rage.

"HEY!" Ichigo shouted. The six men turned to glare at Ichigo. "You little punk…" two men rushed at Ichigo and Ichigo tossed them around like rag dolls. They were knocked unconscious. "You orange haired freak…" The man with knife rushed at Ichigo. "Look out…" The bound teen yelled. He caught the goon by the wrist.

"You think I'm afraid of a little knife…" He forced the goons arm behind his back and in such a painful way he dropped the knife. Ichigo knocked him out.

Three guys left, one holding the teen's pendant. Ichigo approached them. "Why are you helping this guy is he a friend of yours…?"

"Never met him before in my life, but that doesn't mean I'm going to sit by and let you hurt someone with no will to fight back…"

"Look at him, he's a giant he could fight back if he wanted, so don't interfere."

"Man you guys piss…me…off!" Ichigo rushed them he kicked one of the goons so hard he knew he broke ribs. The guy was sent skidding across the ground.

"You fucking freak…" The next goon rushed him ready to throw a punch. Ichigo caught him easily and punched him hard in the gut. The guy doubled over in pain.

The last guy holding the pendant freaked out and dropped it he backed up a few steps away from Ichigo. He reached behind him and pulled out a gun. "Don't move you orange haired freak I don't know who you are but I will lose to a freak like you…"

Ichigo didn't know why the more people insulted his orange hair the angrier he became. '_Urahara said my Gigai would break if I used a __Cero__ I wonder if that means I can use this._'

"Bala…" Ichigo threw a punch and sent the Bala at the human. It hit the gun held hand and the guy was sent flying. The gun was destroyed and the guy was burned by Ichigo's energy. Ichigo's energy sparked around his hand but his Gigai didn't break.

'_How did he do that…?_' Ichigo picked up the pendant.

"So this is yours right?" Ichigo undid the bonds the bound the muscled teen. The teen got up and accepted the pendant from Ichigo.

"Thank you…aren't you afraid of me…? Why did you help me?"

"No I'm not afraid of you…as for why I helped you because you needed it. Now my question is why didn't fight those guys…?"

"Well for a long time kids would pick fights with me, and I would fight back and cause all kinds of trouble, my Abuelo told me that I should only use my strength to protect people…"

"Well you're an idiot…"

The teen looked at Ichigo in shock. "You can't protect anyone if your dead. I can respect your desire to only use your strength to protect but you need someone to watch your back…"

He held a hand to the teen. "My name's Ichigo…"

"I'm Sado…" He took Ichigo's hand and the was pulled to his feet.

"Chad huh…"

Chad sighed and excepted the name. "You said I needed someone to watch my back, how about I watch yours and you watch mine…" Ichigo smiled.

"Sure why not…" Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Chad. Chad pulled back in shock. His cheeks reddened his hair masked his shock and lust filled eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"Was I wrong…" Ichigo looked confused and a bit hurt. Chad gulped. "No I just wasn't expecting you to do that my apologies, can we try again."

Ichigo kissed Chad again and Chad moaned into the kiss. He kissed back and the two had a blissful make out session. Once the kiss broke apart Chad and Ichigo walked together to school. Unknown to Ichigo his actions had drawn a crowd of people. Teens with cell phones began to send out mass text messages, and video messages.

(Hey did you hear this guy Ichigo he's hot and has orange hair…)

(Yeah yeah he kicked the ass of 6 guys and rescued Sado-Kun)

(I heard it was Twelve guys but yeah how bad ass…)

(Did you see him kiss Sado he must have a death wish…)

(No way Sado was kissing back I saw it myself…)

(They were wearing Karakura High Uniforms…)

More and more texts circled the cyberspace and in a manner of minutes everyone was waiting for the two to show up to school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hollow Child **

**Chapter 4: School Day**

—**Last Time—**

Chad sighed and excepted the name. "You said I needed someone to watch my back, how about I watch yours and you watch mine…" Ichigo smiled.

"Sure why not…" Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Chad. Chad pulled back in shock. His cheeks reddened his hair masked his shock and lust filled eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"Was I wrong…" Ichigo looked confused and a bit hurt. Chad gulped. "No I just wasn't expecting you to do that my apologies, can we try again."

Ichigo kissed Chad again and Chad moaned into the kiss. He kissed back and the two had a blissful make out session. Once the kiss broke apart Chad and Ichigo walked together to school. Unknown to Ichigo his actions had drawn a crowd of people. Teens with cell phones began to send out mass text messages, and video messages.

(Hey did you hear this guy Ichigo he's hot and has orange hair…)

(Yeah yeah he kicked the ass of 6 guys and rescued Sado-Kun)

(I heard it was twelve guys but yeah how bad ass…)

(Did you see him kiss Sado he must have a death wish…)

(No way Sado was kissing back I saw it myself…)

(They were wearing Karakura High Uniforms…)

More and more texts circled the cyberspace and in a manner of minutes everyone was waiting for the two to show up to school.

—**Now—**

Ichigo's use of the Bala sent an alert to Rukia she awoke with a fright and went to awaken Renji. Renji was asleep hugging his pillow and moaning. "Wake up you idiot!" Rukia got physical making the red haired male cry out at the sudden pain and loss of his perverted dream. Urahara provided them with Gigai so they could investigate the site.

—

Keigo was freaking out at school while Mizuiro was flipping through his phone. "Mizuiro haven't you heard this Ichigo Kurosaki, and Yasutora Sado, these guys are all over the message boards. Ichigo took on a whole gang on his own and he was seen kissing Sado one of the toughest guys around. There's rumors going around that their hooked up and do all kinds of perverted things together. Like having sex in public, reading porn mags in the stores without paying for them, they get into fights all the time."

"But you've never met these guys and those are all rumors maybe you should get to know them first." Mizuiro said and clicked through his phone. Keigo started crying. "How can you be so calm?"

Some big guys overheard Keigo wailing about how Ichigo and Chad were in their class. These guys had connection to the gang Ichigo took down, that was harassing Chad. "Hey you two wouldn't be friends with Ichigo Kurosaki are ya?"

"No no sir not at all don't even know him." Keigo said quickly in a panic. Mizuiro not fully into the situation spoke up. "But you were talking about them like you knew them." Keigo cried as the big guys turned to Keigo with a smirk. Keigo cried as he was ganged up on. Just as Keigo was about to get pounded Ichigo and Chad flew in kicking 2 of the guys hard in the face. Keeichi the leader of the gang with his bright yellow hair and piercings glared at the two men.

Mizuiro walked over to them and introduced himself. Keeichi glared at Keigo. "Mizuiro joined the other side looks like you're on their side!" The yellow haired male said cracking his knuckles. Ichigo introduced himself and Chad and asked who the crying male was.

"He's Keigo he's a good guy, likable loyal he's way better than me." Mizuiro said with a pose smile. "Whoa you're incredible you have so many nice things to say about your friend that's something truly rare." Ichigo got into a fighting stance his eyes glowing in excitement. "Hey Mizuiro how good are you at making up excuses?"

"I'm so good it's sick." Mizuiro said confused at the orange haired male's question. "Good you have five minutes to come up with a good one. We need one to keep from getting suspended for rescuing you're friend Keigo." Ichigo rushed forward, he kicked the delinquent's butts and made his way through to Keigo. Some guys got back up and tried attacking Ichigo from behind only to be taken out by Chad. The yellow haired bully was sent flying by one punch from Ichigo.

Keigo looked up at the orange haired male and blushed a little bit. "Here let me help you up." Ichigo said helping the boy up and Keigo felt his heart beat increase. Mizuiro blushed as he stared at Ichigo. '_I've never felt this excitement before._' Mizuiro felt his whole body ache in pleasure. Mizuiro Chad Ichigo and Keigo were called into the principal's office Mizuiro's excuse saved them from any disciplinary actions. The bullies were suspended for one month.

Mizuiro and Keigo were sent to class ahead of Ichigo and Chad, they had some final paperwork to fill out from their transfer. Ichigo mentally cursed Urahara for making this so difficult. With paperwork done they were told to wait outside of class for the teacher to introduce them. "Thanks for having my back out there." Ichigo said and Chad nodded. Ichigo turned to him and kissed him. Chad moaned into the kiss his whole body shaking. The kiss broke when they heard the teacher call their names from inside the room. "Let's meet up later." Ichigo whispered into the man's ear.

The two male's walked into the room and everyone began to mutter. Tatsuki's chair fell back as she stood up. "No how dare you use that name who the hell are you?" Tatsuki snapped stomping up towards the pair. "Tatsuki please sit down, this is highly inappropriate!" The teacher scolded.

Tatsuki ignored the teacher and glared at Ichigo. "How dare you mock the dead and use that name!" Tatsuki glared and grabbed Ichigo by the shirt. "Ichigo Kurosaki died years ago do you think it's funny to use his name!" She shouted and this raised more murmurs from the class. Ichigo looked at her and focused on her.

The girl froze as Ichigo's gaze seemed to be searching for something. "Tatsuki…" He spoke unsure of what to say. He grinned and used the same smile he used when his mother would come to him after practice. "You've grown up really well I barely recognized you." Ichigo said and it made Tatsuki back off, the smile was his, she couldn't deny it that smile that happy pure smile was his there was no faking that.

"I don't know how but you're here but if there's something funny going on I'll put a stop to it…" She spoke he voice trailing off unable to say anything more she went back to her seat and Ichigo and Chad took theirs. Chad wanted to ask Ichigo what that was about but knew now wasn't the time.

While Ichigo and Chad went to their classes Rukia and Renji explored the site where Ichigo took care of those jerks. There was trace amount of Ichigo's attack that registered as Hollow but since the Gigai kept Ichigo hidden they couldn't trace the source. "This is infuriating…" Rukia cried ruffling her hair. Renji was only half interested he was more focused on thinking of Ichigo.

"Renji are you even listening?" Rukia yelled snapping Renji out of his daze. "No not really Ow!" Renji yelped as Rukia kicked him. "Listen up Renji you will patrol the area I'm gonna return to Urahara's shop and see if he can help pin point the source of this high level Hollow. I'll call you if I get any information." Rukia said and left the red haired man behind. "Jeez why does she have to be like that?" Renji walked around Karakura Town not finding anything the ghosts he met with he got little to no information from them.

'_A hollow who doesn't attack spirits or living things that's all they have to say it's like there protecting him._' Renji thought and continued to walk around his mind getting side tracked by Ichigo. '_Maybe I should look for him…_' Renji searched for the orange haired male.

—

It was lunch time and Ichigo had gone to the roof. "Damn it I'm hungry maybe I should go hunting in Hueco Mundo but if I do that this Gigai will break fuck I'm hungry." Ichigo rubbed his empty belly. The door to the roof opened to reveal Chad.

"Hey Ichigo." Chad greeted and sat down with a small lunch in hand. "Do you not have a lunch? You can share mine."

"Hmm I am hungry but need something else." Ichigo said and got in between Chad's legs. Chad blushed realizing Ichigo's intention. Ichigo undid his jacket and pushed his shirt up Ichigo proceeded to kiss Chad's body feeling the man tense and shudder at his touch. "Ichigo oh!" Chad moaned and Ichigo felt the bulge in the man's pants. "Shall I relieve you Chad?" Ichigo spoke and gave a lick over the man's abs. "Please!" Chad moaned.

Ichigo undid his pants and pushed them down to pool around his ankles. Chad's hard cock tented his boxers. Ichigo pulled his boxers down with his teeth and Chad's cock sprang up leaking a large amount of pre-cum. The orange haired Hollow moaned his delight. He held the base and began licking the large cock earning pleased moans from the owner.

"You taste so good Chad…" Ichigo moaned and kissed his way up to the tip. "Thanks for the meal." Ichigo said before consuming Chad's cock down to the root. Chad moaned as his cock was consumed and sucked upon. He felt Ichigo's throat muscles squeeze his cock as Ichigo swallowed and moaned. "So good Ichigo!"

Ichigo bobbed his head giving long sucks with each pull back and with each bob down he buried his nose in Chad's pubes and moaned, sending the most pleasing vibrations through his rod. Chad felt his releasing drawing close Ichigo was very good at this and his body enjoyed it maybe too much. Ichigo brought his hand down passed his balls to tease his opening. His body accepted Ichigo's finger easily.

"Wait Ichigo…I'm not ready to go all the way…" Chad panted out, he worried Ichigo was gonna leave him now. The boy pulled off his cock and smiled at him. "It's okay Chad I won't push you past your limits will you allow me one more finger to tease you a bit more." Chad blushed at Ichigo's words and his cock twitched. The man nodded his head and Ichigo slipped a second digit inside the man's tight channel.

Chad bucked his hips enjoying the fingers working his insides. The Hollow smirked and went back to sucking Chad's hard dick. Ichigo was impressed with Chad's stamina but it didn't take long before he felt the man's cock twitch and felt the flood of cum pour into his mouth. Chad moaned as Ichigo milked him. He felt energy laced into the man's seed and it satisfied his hunger greatly, the yummy taste was just a bonus.

The human was sweating and trying to catch his breath. "That was amazing." Chad said and Ichigo smiled at him. "Wanna return the favor?" Ichigo undid his pants and showed his own monster of a cock. Chad gasped as it was bigger than his own. He gulped and felt his cock twitch back to life. Ichigo stood up and Chad moved to his knees staring face to face with the impressive arousal. Chad held Ichigo's hips for balance and began licking Ichigo's cock.

The taste and the scent of his musk had Chad growing hornier. He wrapped his lips around Ichigo's tool and began sucking on it, He brought his left hand down to pump his own cock as he started going down on Ichigo. Chad licked and sucked his way down Ichigo's cock relaxing his throat so he could deep throat him. Ichigo moaned his appreciation Chad has been the first to take his whole cock into his mouth.

Chad's skill at oral was impressive Ichigo felt his Reiatsu leak off him in waves. With a loud Hollow like roar Ichigo came into Chad's mouth. Chad swallowed Ichigo's seed and felt his whole body tingle. A strange power filling him. Chad came hard spraying his seed onto the ground. Ichigo dressed them up making sure everything was neat and presentable before kissing the man. Their tongues danced together sharing each other's taste. "You were really good Chad you better hurry up and eat we don't have much time left for lunch." Chad shook his head. "I'm strangely no longer hungry I'd rather do this." Chad said and the two made out for the rest of lunch time.

Rukia picked up the Hollow spiritual pressure and immediately called Renji after pinpointing its location. "Renji get to the town's High School the Hollow's spiritual pressure was there, get after it fast I'll meet you there." Rukia hung up the phone and Renji raced to the location of the spiritual pressure honestly he didn't need the call he felt the pressure from his location.

Renji made it passed the teacher walking the grounds. '_So the __H__ollow must be hiding here somewhere._' Renji walked the halls and pretended to be a normal student. The red haired male passed a boy with glasses who seemed to be in a panic. The male stopped when Renji passed him. He glared behind his glasses. '_Shinigami__!_' He thought in rage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hollow Child**

**Chapter 5**

Uryū Ishida had felt the intense Hollow presence as well but just as quickly as it appeared it vanished. Seeing the red haired soul reaper Uryū assumed it was the Sinigami's doing. Renji kept searching for the Hollow none the wiser of the Quincy with a grudge against Shinigami. Uryū was about to do something drastic when Renji suddenly brightened up and he ran off leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Uryū pushed up his glasses. '_We will meet again S__hinigami__._' Uryū thought and went to class.

—

Renji had sensed Ichigo's presence since he was so close and he ran straight for him. When he found Ichigo he was with Chad, and Renji could feel Ichigo's presence on the human; it made a tick of jealousy form at his temple. '_Who the hell is this guy? And who is he to Ichigo?_' Renji thought and walked over to the pair.

"Oh Renji what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked and Chad stared at the red head.

"I was um thinking of attending this school and just checking it out." Renji said lying through his teeth. "Who's your friend Ichigo?" Renji said grabbing Ichigo by the shoulder and pulling him close, this caused Chad to tense up, he glared at Renji and was about to pull Ichigo to him when Ichigo elbowed Renji in the gut.

"That was very rude Renji, this is Chad, Chad this is Renji." Ichigo introduced the two, and Chad reached his hand out.

"Nice to meat you Renji." He said and Renji took his hand in a firm grip.

"Likewise." He said and the two started to squeeze each other's hand sparks flying from their eye lock. Ichigo pulled the two apart and looked to Chad.

"Hey Chad I have to talk to Renji, I'll see you back at class." Ichigo said and placed his hand on Chad's muscled arm. "I'll see you soon." Chad blushed and went to class leaving Ichigo with Renji.

"So why are you really here did Urahara send you?" Ichigo asked looking at Renji seriously.

"No he didn't my partner Rukia and I came here because a powerful Hollow was sensed, and we have to kill it." Renji said and Ichigo tensed, but Renji didn't notice.

"I see so you are here to kill a Hollow you are not here to see me at all." Ichigo said and pushed past Renji. '_I had almost forgotten no matter what faux body I have I will always be a __H__ollow, and Renji may someday need to kill me._'

"Wait Ichigo, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see you." Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at the blushing red head. "Yeah…uh…I wanted to talk to you, and um…" Renji stammered losing courage in his words as Ichigo stared at him intently.

'_Fuck it, he's too cute._' Ichigo thought and kissed Renji's lips. Renji moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth allowing Ichigo access to his mouth. Ichigo dominated the kiss swallowing the moans the tattooed male made. The orange haired teen brought his leg up to rub the growing bulge in the red head's pants. '_Looks like I'm getting dessert._'

Ichigo pulled Renji into a nearby closet the Shinigami's pants fell and Ichigo wrapped his lips around his straining dick. "Ichigo!" Renji moaned and Ichigo bobbed his head sucking on the tasty length and feeding on Renji's Reiatsu laced essence.

—

Rukia arrived at the school and searched for the Hollow. Many of the students returned to class by now so she was able to search without being noticed.

—

Renji felt Rukia's presence and began to panic. "Ichigo fuck my partner is here." Ichigo looked up at Renji, the red head's dick buried deep in the Arrancar's mouth. Ichigo had a dangerous glint in his right eye, a hand cupped his balls and began to massage the sensitive sac. Renji moaned and Ichigo went back to sucking Renji's cock.

Ichigo didn't care if they were caught, his inner Hollow wanted to mate this man, Chad too but he wasn't ready to be taken. Renji moaned loudly losing control as all sense and reason was sucked out through his cock.

Renji came hard his Reiatsu spiking as he blew his load in the orangette's mouth. Ichigo drank him down and pulled away. "I'll catch you later Renji." He kissed Renji's lips giving him a taste of his jizz, before leaving the closet. Renji blushed and quickly tried to correct himself so he could meet up with Rukia.

Rukia did not question Renji for his ruffled state, just if he had found the Hollow, Renji said he had found nothing. "Let's keep searching." She said and the two Shinigamis continued to search for the Hollow that was right under their nose.

—

For Ichigo the day went by smoothly his body tingled with energy. He couldn't wait to feed again his advanced senses told him who he could possible approach. Keigo; the boy had a power hidden deep inside him, and the boy was a bundle of stress that Ichigo could work out. Mizuiro; the boy was unique and special and Ichigo noticed the spike in arousal he had when Ichigo got close to him. He could feel power coming from Uryū but he didn't like it, it was vastly different from Renji's, Chad's, Keigo's, and Mizuiro's power.

School ended and the guys wanted to walk home with Ichigo. '_Guess it won't be so bad._' Ichigo led them to Urahara's shop where Renji was being forced to sweep. Chad and Renji glared at each other when their eyes met. Urahara came out of the shop. "Oh Ichigo-Kun I see you brought friends, how unexpected."

"Is that a problem?" Ichigo asked, glaring at the man. Urahara gulped.

"Not at all, Ichigo would you be so kind as prepare dinner, would you boys like to stay?" Urahara asked looking at the three. Ichigo sighed and started heading towards the kitchen.

"Ichigo, is that blonde guy your dad?" Mizuiro asked noticing a light tension.

"No in a way he's my landlord." Ichigo said and took off his shoes and put his school bag away. "I'll go prepare dinner Mr. Geta-Boshi."

"You heard Ichigo he's busy so shoo shoo." Renji said and Urahara grabbed him by the shoulder an intense and scary aura encasing him.

"Freeloader-San I suggest you not be rude to Ichigo-Kun's friends, they are welcome here." Urahara said and looked to the boys once more. "So boys want to have a home cooked meal prepared by Ichigo?"

The guys nodded their heads all three thinking about tasting Ichigo's home made food.

—**In the kitchen—**

CHOP SLICE BOIL CLICK CLICK CLICK BOOM CHOP CHOP CHOP BANG!

Everyone sweat dropped and wondered if Ichigo was okay.

—

Urahara, Ururu, Jinta, Tessai, were sitting with Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Renji and Rukia waiting for Ichigo to come in with their meal.

Ichigo came out no worse for the ware but his food looked inedible. "Eat up guys!"

'_It looks even worse than Tessai's cooking._' Urahara and Jinta thought. Rukia saw the burned looking food.

"Renji I'll cook for you." Rukia went to the kitchen bumping Ichigo as she passed by.

"Fine then you can cook for yourself to." He growled and sat down with his own food which looked equally burnt an inedible. Ichigo began eating his food and no one touched their portions yet. Ichigo stopped and looked at the other males. "What's wrong?"

Chad gulped. "Ummm nothing…" He said and grabbed a fork and got a bite of the burnt looking food. He was hesitant but he took the bite. Chad's eyes shot open at the taste. The food looked burnt but it tasted far from it, normally burnt food left an awful taste in one's mouth but Ichigo's food had no such distaste. Chad could taste delicious meat mixed with well chosen spices and seasonings. Chad dove in taking more food into his mouth. "Ish Gud!" Chad said mouth full of Ichigo's yummy if not odd looking food.

Keigo and Mizuiro tried there's at the same time. Keigo started crying as his taste buds sang with joy. "Amazing!"

Mizuiro blushed and began to eat his food fairly slow wanting to savor the taste. "It's really good Ichigo."

Urahara's group tried Ichigo's cooking and was impressed. Jinta began to devour it like it was his last meal. "Ichigo I'm really impressed." Urahara said.

"What did you think I couldn't cook or something? I used to watch my mom do it when I was a kid, and when I was older I found properly preparing my meals made them taste better." Ichigo said and Urahara felt the undertone in his words. '_Raw hollow could be gross so I prepared them to make them taste better._'

Ichigo grabbed a knife and began to scrap some of the burnt patches off letting it sprinkle on other sections of his meal, Chad did the same and a new explosion of flavor hit his senses. Ichigo was a wonderful cook.

Renji was about to dig in to his food when Rukia came out and took his plate away. "You won't need to eat that garbage." She tossed the plate towards the garbage but it was saved by Jinta and Ururu who took this as a sign they could eat the "Moochers" meal.

Rukia's meal looked pure and pristine everything looked perfect. "Umm thanks Rukia." Renji took a bite of the food. It was okay, not really mind blowing he took a few more bites all just bland nothing really good. The others got seconds of Ichigo's wonderful meal. After the 9th bite Renji felt his stomach gurgle, he clutched his stomach as it lurched in pain. "Oh Kami!" Renji ran to the bathroom.

"Your food killed him." Ichigo said taking a bite of his own food.

"Shut up he probably had a bite of your nasty food before eating some of mine." Rukia took a bite of her meal and unlike Renji's iron stomach the girl couldn't handle her own meal and passed out with food poisoning.

"Oh dear Tessai would you go look after Rukia, Jinta your on dish duty." Urahara said. "Ichigo, why don't you see your friends home?" Urahara said ignoring Jinta's whine about doing dishes. Ichigo nodded.

"Thanks for the meal Ichigo." His friends said and Ichigo smiled.


End file.
